Remember the Pilgrim (And His World)
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Klarion the Witch Boy hates the Summons. It's what brought him here. It's his Chaos. So when he fight Nabu because "I want the helmet and I want it NOW!" and his summons is activated, what will happen? More importantly, what will the League do when they learn...all of it. Because yeah, Klarion hates his cat. (NO he doesn't. Shut up.) Possible Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of the webternet! I don't own Young Justice, unfortunately. However I do own this story, so paws off! It's about Klarion, Gosh Golly Me, do I like Klarion? Yes, yes I do. I don't know his history so things you hear about it are mostly just made up from my head. Oh, and also my theory about being a Lord of Elements is in here too. Klarion has...****_wings in this story. _****And he will eventually be joining the team. Onward!**

Sometimes Klarion really hates Teekl. Hates her so much he's willing to hand her over to the Geezer and all his little baby brats. (No he's not.) Because Teekl isn't just his beloved familiar she's also the only calm in his never ceasing storm of red, red chaos. Always whispering things and plans and suggesting into Klarion's head when maybe he's not doing so hot against his enemies. (Shut up. He brings the _Chaos._) And then soothes him when he leaves. He doesn't lose, thank you very much. He simply calls a time out.

And usually with a little, okay a lot, of persuading he'll listen to his stupid cat and do what she says. Klarion doesn't follow her orders, he takes _suggestions. _Chaos takes no orders.

This however is not a good time for her to be yowling in his head because he's trying to focus. Nabu is hovering a good twenty feet over his head and the flash boy's green eyes are glaring at him. Oh well. like he's scared of a ginger who can't control his feet. Please, give him some credit would you? He' trying to focus and battle the "great" Lord of Order because damn it, "I want that helmet and I want it _now!" _

He summons his circle of runes, there job is to make him more powerful. And they do, to a certain extent. He's already an extremely talented mage but he's holding back. Klarion knows it, Nabu knows it. Nabu's holding back, too. Just his power not his words. He still rants about order in the world and Klarion thinks his ears are about to start bleeding of he doesn't shut up. The old fart just keeps talking. Klarion thinks he's like the Energizer Bunny he sees on the mortal glass screens sometimes, those televivios or whatever they're called.

Fire rips from his mouth as he spews it as Nabu, and while he does that he summons his red tendrils of magic. They form long arms that end in grotesque claws and he swipes them across the top of the Tower of Fate.

Klarion tries to focus but it's so hard with Teekl demanding him to Summon. _Klarion you have to, it's the fastest way to end this and you know it. Stop being a brat and summon already._

Klarion promptly stomps out her voice and closes the gate way between their physic link.

It's in these moments that he really wishes sometimes there wasn't so much noise in his head. Then he'd have remembered that Teekl has access to his magic, that's how he can transform her, and can summon things. Namely his actual Summons. Because that's what the cat does in the next second. (Stupid feline!)

He roars and flames leap in his hands, black claw like nails leaking magic and forked tongue flicking. Nabu stops throwing spells at him and watches. He can sense some things changed. So can the brats apparently, because they stop too. Abra Kadabra is already naked and passed out on the ground, so now everyone is focused on him. Klarion normally likes being the center of attention. Right now he just wants everyone to disintegrate and _stop watching him. _

The air shifts behind him. Klarion can feel it. No, no, no, no, no. He hated the Summons. It was what got him here in the first place. It's too late now, though, and he makes a mental note to strangle Teekl later. Not enough for his form to shift and waver, but enough that it leaves the animal uncomfortable. Pressure starts to build on his back between his shoulder blades. Seconds are left.

Klarion can do nothing to stop the enormous wings that solidify behind him and fold to half mast.

Carp, he _hates _Teekl. (No he doesn't. Shut up.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :) And the author of "Till Death Do Us Part" you're killing me. D: Update that beautiful piece of writing before I go insane haha ;)**

You see, Klarion has the ability to hate a lot of things. (Yes Teekl, you included.) Klarion hates Nabu. Really he does. That's why he insults the geezer every time he gets a chance. Especially when they battle and Nabu possesses a host with zero affinity for the Mystic Arts. (That's you speed boy.) So usually Klarion wins for a while. But then the geezer shoots at Teekl when Klarion's too busy trying to block out his pointless babbling and can't react fast enough. (Yes, Teekl. He cared. Shut up you stupid cat.)

Or that stupid Ankh. Klarion despises that stupid gold cross. Especially when Nabu's lucky enough (Because obviously it's pure luck when he hits Klarion. _Shut up.) _to pin him with one.

Now was one of those times. And Klarion didn't think Nabu could've picked a worse time to pin him down. Teekl still was only able to conjure half of his summons. She was trying to get the other half now, but Klarion worked on slamming off her influence over his powers in his head. A long staff like object flickering in and out of existence in his curled fingers. Klarion paid no attention to anything but the stupid cat in his head. Because of that he couldn't focus on his wings.

The Ankh seemed to have made minor adjustments to accommodate for all the quivering mass of muscles and feathers. A strip of gold energy wraps around his shoulder blades, making it impossible for Klarion to move them without causing himself severe pain. "_Yes, _he's smart enough to think before he acts. Sometimes.)

Nabu's left him open and in a down right humiliating position, letting the baby brats gawk all they want. If he wasn't mentally battling a cat he'd char them all. But seeing as he's busy at the moment he settles for clenching his eyes shut and hissing. Not at anyone in particular. Just because he can and he knows it freaks people out. It must work to some extent, because he senses the Martian back up.

Klarion's not letting Teekl win this (Like he'd lose to a _cat._) and she must hear it through the link. Or see it's obviously not worth it. thank you very much, and relents.

Immediately Klarion surges to his feet and snaps his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter for those of you who love me enough to read this. :) **

Flickering in and out of existence at one point in time isn't too hard. Especially when Klarion really wants to leave. (For once.) At the sharp sound of his fingers toughing the Ankh dissolved. So he likes to be dramatic, big deal. Chaos is never quiet.

The wings flare like they have a mind of their own. Maybe they do, for all Klarion knows. But they don't get to stretch too far before he's grabbed Teekl and pop. Klarion's made both of them vanish from the Tower of Geezers and away to somewhere safe. Or at least some where people can't see the results of his battle with a cat. Summons aren't something that Klarion can just will into existence, then banish with a single thought. It comes and won't leave no matter how much, "I want it, I want it, I want it!" to go away.

Klarion ends up glaring over his shoulders and muttering for hours until they finally go away. A good thing to, because any longer and he thought for sure his eyes would fall out of their sockets. All the while Teekl is staring up at him, amusement clear in her garnet eyes. He thinks now wouldn't be a bad time to strangle her. Test his powers with a moving target, Teekl seemed perfect right about now. (Stop hissing at me cat. It's not my fault you can hear my thoughts. Nothing's ever his fault.)

He never does get around to shooting her, though. Not only would Teekl probably hate his (Not that he cares. How anyone could hate something like him, he didn't know.) but he would also sever his connection to the physical plane. Something he really didn't want to do. Being among mortals wasn't the most appealing, no; but it was by far immensely better than going back to the torturous, agonizing, crumbling cesspool of the Witch World, Limbo Town.

Klarion never was one for fire, not since. Well, the point was he didn't like fire, he didn't have to say why. And the ever blazing column of sunset flames of Limbo Town did little to put him at ease. How ironic it would be that his magic took the form of flames when he conjured it. Though Chaos is related to terror and what terrifies a person more than what they fear most?

Slowly things returned to what was considered normal for the witch boy that night. Teekl snarked at him and called her a stupid cat in return (It may be old, but it works. Don't fix what isn't broken, that takes more work than he's willing to put it.) and life went on. The world kept turning. Little did Klarion know his world was about to be turned on its axis. (Shut up. He knows it's cliché.) Everything about him, that he knew, was about to be ripped apart and crudely stitched back together. Like a broken marionette doll. If only he knew what was happening inside the catacombs of the earth at Mount Justice.


End file.
